Mission impossible
by SasuSakuLover456
Summary: Sakura a top notch spy with a bounty on her head teams with Sasuke a chief agent director. When Sakura’s previous mission becomes impossible how can she back out of it
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1-

 **Hey guys. I read the comments left on my other stories and something hit me..I need more time to experience as a fanfic writer. Thank you so much for allowing me to see that the laziness in my writing would be the downfall of my stories..I see that now and I admit it. Which is why**

 **I'VE made the decision to delete the stories I feel that I cannot save from its pit of confusion. Many things were rushed. Thank you so much for the comments that made me see that so please enjoy my new attempt at a story I hope would regain my reputation (that I don't even have Lol that actually made me laugh XD)**

 **Moving on I hope you enjoy please leave a comment**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own naruto**

Sasuke raked his hand angrily through his raven hair. Pacing back and forth like a mad man. He was still waiting to hear from his colleague,best friend, and agent partner Naruto Uzumaki on the whereabouts for their new target. Any other ordinary target they've dealt with he's been calm, perhaps he was panicking about this one because who they where after, who practically _every_ agency in Tokyo was after, wasn't any _ordinary_ Jane Roe. It was no one other than the infamous,skilled,beautiful,lethal...

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Naruto busted the the corridors that led to Sasuke's office.

"Have you found her." Sasuke was blunt and straightforward when missions like these gave him arduous migraines.

"S-sort of" Naruto prepares for Sasuke's loud outburst. He can get really touchy and irritable when dealing with things that waste his time.

"Dobe what the hell do you mean sort of!. Simple yes or no"

"It's more complicated than it seems teme! We've found her but we haven't found _her"_ Naruto tried to explain but it was futile. Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and spoke deeply "if you keep talking in circles I'll chop you up and feed you to kiba's dog" he threatened. However knowing eachother their whole lives, Naruto was the least bit scared, Sasuke knew he wasn't scared but in moments like this he's never in control of his actions.

"We know where she resides, we've sent out steathiest agents after her, when they ran a dry run around her said compound she wasn't there..not a trace of anything!"

Sasuke let go of Naruto, walked over to his desk and put his hands on the sleek hardwood and looked down,and let out a sigh, closing his eyes as if he was in deep thought

' _He's taking this better than I suspected'_ Naruto thought surprisingly.

Sasuke knocked the papers off his desk "DAMN IT! Get kakashi on the phone we're going to find her _now"_ the onyx eyed man demanded

' _What a typical day in the office'_ Naruto thought as he dialed Kakashi's number.

A soft yet firm knock was planted on the door of Orchimaru's lair "come in". In walked a dazzling beautiful woman. It seems like she had it all, long creamy legs, significant curves, hourglass figure, silky wavy long pink hair ,stunning green eyes, full pink lips,well proportioned face.. shit men can go on and on forever what flaws _didn't_ this woman have.

The paled man grinned "Ahh miss Sakura Haruno, and to what do I owe the pleasure to"

Sakura slammed her hand on the desk and brought her face closer to his "Cut the bullshit snake you know exactly why I'm here". Orichimaru smirked "Christ you're even sexier up close". Sakura punched a hole in the wall behind him. "Alright Alright relax. I'll give you want you want if you do me a favor" she backed away "what kind of favor?"

"I need you to infiltrate this building" he held up a picture of a tall hotel looking agency with bold like that read "TOK 7" short for Tokyo 7 "inside that building there's a chief agent director named Uchiha Sasuke" the second photo he held up was of a man that seemed to be about 20-29 years of age, the epitome of tall,dark and handsome. "The hell do you need him for"

"Nothing in particular but he and team have been causing me problems ever since they backed out a business deal to merge our two companies together. Do whatever it takes to make him fall in love with you then _destroy_ his heart emotionally and physically. _I want him dead_ " he hissed saying that last part. She took the picture from his hands and saved it to her memory "I do this last favor for you and you will fulfill my order understood"

He smirked "But of course Sakura anything for you". Satisfied Sakura walked out unintentionally swaying her hips in her dark green, cotton body suit. The sound of her clicking high heeled boots trailing along with her, leaving a sick perverted snake of a man to lick his lips.

Sasuke was on top of a nearby housing apartment holding a tranquilizer gun ' _sir we have eyes on the target you may shoot when ready'_ Sasuke put a needle in the gun and revved it up "copy that". ' _Come on Haruno it's time you join us once and for all'_

Sakura exited the building, she couldn't help but get a feeling that someone was watching her amongst the deserted wet streets. Sasuke whispered into his earpiece "preparing to take the shot" ' _roger that chief ready for stand by'._ The dark haired man inhaled and held his breath. A single miscalculation can cost him the whole mission, his pride wouldn't let him fail.

Slowly he wrapped his hand around the triggered

 _Puuu_

He awaited to hear a body hitting the ground or atleast a moan of displeasure but nothing came. He stood up and saw none other than Sakura Haruno staring directly at him with the needle in between her two fingers

"You know that's not a good way to make friends" she spoke with saracasm in her voice. Sasuke slid down the building from the rappel he previously set up. He walked up to her blank faced "You're coming with me". Sakura shrugged "with pleasure". Sasuke seemed a bit shocked, you can tell by the way his eyes widened and body tensed a bit.

"Why are you so reluctant?" "Why do you care? I said I'll go with you, I already know why you're after my anyways"

Sasuke smirked "and whys that". Sakura got closer, crossing her arms across her chest "The same exact reason why every agency is after me or wants me to join them or have me killed. With this bounty, worth more than the fucking president's wife, on my head I've become quite valuable". ' _Sir pickup is on its way, minimum of 5 minutes,mission complete'_ "I guess you're pretty skilled, a great spy or downplay agent" she grinned at his compliment. "Yeah I'm pretty skilled at this, of course I'm skilled in other things too" she winked saying that last part "I'll take your word for it"— "good maybe one of my other skilled aspects will come in handy some day"—"we'll see"

' _Honk honk!'_

They walked to the car "So I suppose you'll be registering me in the _proper_ way and testing me to find my rank" "Hn who said you can handle working with us"—"I can handle it, but can you guys handle me" She caressed his cheek , he opened the door for her " After you". Sakura grinned and got in the car

' _What a long day' he sighed_


	2. Chapter

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapters but it'll make sense as to why the chapters are so short in the next chapter that will be uploaded tomorrow. I've made a schedule for myself since I'm going to be taking this fanfic writing a serious hobby I'm only updating every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday since my schedule is a little hectic especially with regents week coming up. But that being said enjoy this short (I'm sorry / ) chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own naruto**

The car dropped the paired two off infront of the tall building. The driver and Sasuke's **ASS** istant Haku, seemed to be quite fascinated in Sakura, to be fair he was at a young age of 17 attracted to a 25 year old, so questions just seemed to pop out his mouth randomly.

"Are you single?"— "Yes"

"Is that your natural hair color?" — "Yes".

The 3 got on the elevator 60th floor. This was gonna be one long elevator ride.

"Are you a virgin?" — "nope"

"Is your body real?" — "yes" "Seems kind of _too_ good to be real"—"hun are you trying to flirt with me?" Haku smiled sheepishly and blushed noticing that Sakura was making direct eye contact with him, emerald eyes piercing through him "M-maybe" laughing nervously

"Sweetheart I'm 25 your 17, never gonna happen" Sasuke chuckled at that "Hey a guy can dream can't he?"— "Haku you can dream all you want, but you-" She massaged his hair.

' _Ding!'_

Will never get a piece of piece of this ass" she walked off swaying her hips, long pink hair swishing with every step she took, mesmerizing the young adolescent

"You might wanna head to the locker room and take a cold shower kid, your junior's about to burst through those skinny jeans" Sasuke patted Haku's shoulder and directed Sakura to the main HQ meeting room.

"So Sasuke you've finally decided to join us" A silver haired man said. Sakura looked around the fairly large room. It had a large rectangular shape table with about 15 comfortable looking chairs. A white projector in the square front of the room and a mini concession stand with donuts,bagels and hot coffee,tea and water. She noted that out of the 15 seats in the room only 6 of the seats were occupied with females but they were staring just as hard as the other 8 men in the room except for the fact that they weren't drooling...ok one blonde haired lady with a buzzcut was staring but that was it. One seat was left and it was for Sasuke it seems as if they had been waiting for him to come so they can start

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I just came to notify you, Kakashi, that I will be taking Sakura to the stimulation room to find her rank since she will be joining the TOK 7 crew"—Sakura interruptive before anyone got the wrong idea "temporarily" ' _damn I can't forget about my assignment I've got to focus and get closer to this cold hearted bastard...although he has been surprisingly open and nice to me so far'_ she was pulled out of her thoughts as Kakashi spoke "Ah I see, welcome Sakura, I've heard many astounding things about you, I hope you enjoy your time here" Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke out of the room ignoring the murmurs and intense stare... damn that blonde

haired lady

"Now this is more so of a intense training if you will, however, how you preform during it will determine you tier 1 which is the lowest rank to tier 14 which is the highest rank" Sasuke has explained all the obstacles and courses they'll be doing today "Sounds easy enough" she began to strip of her full length body suit and black high heeled boots, into something more versatile and adaptable. She was left in her undergarments leaving a staring Uchiha "You're staring awfully hard their Sasuke-kun, like what you see?" He could hear the amusement in her voice when called him out for staring at her goddess body. "Hn, don't flatter yourself, wouldn't be the first time I saw a woman naked. Usually she's under me"—"Oh? Is that so" she got closer to him, moving swiftly. While walking to a inventory locker filled with agent clothing and gear, rubbed her hand down his chest and almost touched his member, and said "I'm not like other woman Sasuke-kun".

She opened the locker and pulled out a skintight catsuit almost a Percise replica of the one Scarlett Johansson wore in avengers just fitted more. "Really? I couldve sworn you guys were agents and not superheroes"— "Tch whats the difference anywhich way your ass looks hot in that suit, better than all the other female agents who took this test"— Sakura grinned"Did _the_ famously known stoic and cold hearted Uchiha just give me a compliment"—"Hn annoying let's go".

 **AN- if I made any spelling errors I'm sorry my autocorrect on both my iPhone and my MacBook are acting dumb but leave a comment hope you enjoyed**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to a new chapter of mission impossible. As promised although extremely late, here's my new update. Hope you enjoyed**

They walked in into a very large dome looking room almost like the inside of a recreational center but without as many activities. It resembled more so of a modern version of the coliseum

"Now you stay right in the center" He pushed through a set of corridors and into a studio looking room with a glass window facing where Sakura was standing. He grabbed the microphone and spoke into it "First wave will start in about 3 minutes, welcome to where the magic happens"—Sakura let out a light scoff "Your definition of magic is completely different from mine". She placed her hand on her hip as she waited "Oh? And what might you call magic?"—"Well, it involves me and you, alone and naked on a king sized bed"—"Hn, funny, I just happen to own a king sized bed" She made direct eye contact with him through the glass "Why don't we test it out after this?" neither of them have yet to break the intense stare, but Sasuke grinned "We'll see"

 _Beep Beep*_ a robotic female voice blasted through the speakers

 _'Attention new agent you are about to enter multiple digital worlds to test your durability,focus,strength,quick thinking and speed. There will be approximately 3 waves of set missions._

 _Each mission will be located in a different world and have different problems. Failure to complete these missions will result in either a low rank or a trip back to the training camp. Pass all 3 and test scores will be sent to your coordinator._

 _First wave starting in_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _**Wave 1**_

 _Sakura was transported into the backseat of a moving car. She looked infront of her and saw a middle aged man driving the car "Hey agent, what took you so long? We've gotta hurry up and get to the museum where they're keeping hardrive that we need to receive"—Sakura didn't waste anytime wondering about where she was or what mission she was on considering what that robot voice said earlier "How heavy is the security?"—"Should be pretty heavy about 20 men". The silver car swerved into the curb and came to a heavy stop. Both got out "Shouldn't you stay out here and keep watch over the perimeter?" Sakura asked adjusting the zipper on her catsuit to give her chest a little breathing room 'jeez what tiny chested woman wore this shit' "I'm obligated to come along and fight side by side with you agent" Although he tried to make eye contact with her while speaking it was hard not to look down at her cleavage "if you say so, let's go"_

 _Sakura and what she would like to call her "butler" walked through the doors. Sakura through some type of contraption on the floor shocking the two security man in front of them_

 _A man came running at them "I got this one, you go get the hard drive" Sakura ran past the man, swiftly dodging a hit from him. She turned a corner and slid through the guard spinning on her knee, leg stretched out to knock the man of guard causing him to fall hard. She got up and elbowed the his partner and grabbed his arm before he can hit her making her flip him over with little effort. The pink haired agent kept running forward until another 3 guards came she mentally sighed 'do these bastards ever learn' pulling out a long, thick wire from her weapons compartment she wrapped it around the first guys neck, knees the second guard in the crotch and elbowed him the the stomach. The last man was shocked and slowly surrendered Sakura stole his pepper spray and punched him one unconsciously, never letting go out the wire around the strangled man who passed out. While walking towards where the hard drive was there was a man who was about to protest about her walking to it. She easily just pepper sprayed him and continued walking. The final man was guarding something in a glass container 'that must be it' "You really think a pretty woman such as yourself can honestly take me down" the guard smirked and crossed his arms 'did he not see me take out the rest of them' she kept walking until she was at the right depth for a move that resembled the first part of Rey mysterio's 619 "You really think a pretty woman such as yourself can honestly take me down" she said in a high voice mockingly._

 _Carefully she put her wrist up to the slits of the glass and lasered it. Once the glass broke fully she took the drive and returned to the area the Butler was "Hey agent I took out the-". He looked around and saw the almost all of the security guards were layed out unconscious "yeah thanks for the help"_

 _The current world she was in started to change material. She expected to be transported to somewhere else but she was returned back into the dome only this time...it was filled with almost what seemed to be about 2000 people watching her center stage. Sakura got up from her kneeling position and looked around the different types of faces and haircolors and everything. The place erupted with claps and cheers from everyone. She turned to look at Sasuke who was grinning. She gave him a confused look and he motioned for her to come out into the halls_

"What the hell was that? I thought I was supposed to go on 3 missions not only 1" — "well right after you were sent in there kakashi came and ordered for you to be put under examination. That was the challenge mission so far in the system and you passed with flying colors"

Sakura took a moment to soak up everything "ok, what about all those people in there?" Sasuke chuckled, his deep voice only making it sound sexier "when word gets out about a attractive and skilled agent, specifically a well known one at that with a nice body and pink hair is taking the test..seats tend to fill up" Sakura smiled "do agents with nice bodies and pink hair take the test often" she got closer as did Sasuke, sticking his hands in his pockets, Sakura rested the back palm of her left hand on her hip "Hn not really" their faces got closer, they were only inches apart when the door busted open

"Teme!! There you are Kakashi and Tsunade are looking for you and Sakura-chan let's go!" Naruto ran back into the direction of Tsunade's office.

Realizing their position and how close their faces were the quickly backed away "Hn we should get going"—"lead the way" ' _dammit this mission is going to be harder than I thought'_ Sakura inwardly grimeced at the thought of actually falling in love with the man she was supposed to kill

 **End of chapter**

 **Please leave a comment and I hope you liked the little scene from avengers black widow. I think Sakura is the perfect character to portray as black widow so a lot of Sakura's actions scenes will be black widow incorporated. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, finally done with my regents week SO I GET THE WHOLE WEEK OFF which means more chapters for my other stories. Hopefully. I might just end up deleting my other stories or hold them off for a bit until I finish with this one. Well enjoy the chapter!**

The two made their way to a major shareholder in TOK 7 Tsunade

Tsunade heard her door open. "Sasuke, I see you were able to retrieve our woman of the hour. Welcome to the team Ms.Haruno" Sakura nodded "however like I've told many of my new colleagues, it's only temporary" interested in the reply Tsunade interlocked both of her hands and rested them under her chin "is that so, how come?"—"I feel I have a different path to go on, this whole agent, borderline superhero gig isn't really for me"

The blonde haired lady sat back and chuckled, taking a sip of her tea "well based on your performance earlier I'd say you're beyond qualified"

Ino spoke impatiently"Hey so uh if you don't mind ignoring us small people, can you please explain why we're all here, before Kiba drowns us in his drool".

Kiba broke his eyes of Sakura and glared at Ino "I was not drooling!" He wiped his chin "T-that much. But seriously Tsunade-sama why are we all here"

Inside her office was none other than the best of the best catoragizing skills

Sasuke

Naruto

Neji

Kiba

Shikamaru

Tenten

Ino

Hinata

Sai

And of course new recruit Sakura Haruno . "You're all here because your going to be sent away. I'll be needing you to go to London for me and capture this man" the monitor showed a picture of a man with red hair and sea green eyes, with a Japanese tattoo on his head that said 'love' "we need him here for information as to who's assasinating the rulers of many lands. Since his father was one of those who was assasinated he may still be a little resistant so go easy on him. You'll leave in 3:00pm tomorrow on the TOK 7 private. Don't be late, dismissed."

Everyone walked out "Hey I'm kinda in the mood for some lunch can we go to the cafe"Naruto asked clutching his growling stomach "You guys go, I have to show Sakura where she'll be staying but we'll meet you there"

 **In The Elevator**

"So why is it that the dark and stoic Uchiha is being nice to me?"— Sasuke pushed the elevator button to the 30th floor "You call showing you your new living space nice?"—" _temporary_ living space you mean" Sakura got closer to him teasingly "Sheesh Uchiha it's almost as if you want me to stay" The elevator door opened he was the first to walk out "Yeah right don't count on it"

The two continued to walk to their destination "So what exactly is this place, I thought it was an agency HQ not a hotel facility"—"Yeah well I guess we are _sorta_ like the real world avengers but what can I say I'm not the one who designed this place" Sasuke came to a halt in front of a door that said 309 "this is your new room, it's already be fit with new clothes that's your size and fashion sense and some of your personal belongings from your previous condo apartment" he handed her a key card "enjoy your new home" he turned on his heel and went to his own room on his own floor "Temporary!" She shouted at him hearing a faint chuckle come from the halls she inserted the key card and made herself at home...temporarily of course

 **Time skip In the gym 9:00pm**

"78,79,80!" Naruto rose up from the bench press and took a sip of his Gatorade. Neji took Naruto's spot and began lifting the weight with a little more speed, bench pressing 96 lifts out of the 190 pound weight "Neji can you not be a show boating ass for 2 seconds" Naruto said wiping his face with a towel. "Maybe if you wasn't sticking to much ramen in your face you'd be able to catch up", Shikamaru chucked lightly, kiba laughed and Sai smirked.

The doors to the weight room opened and revealed a dark haired Uchiha "Well if it isn't Mr.Loverboy" Naruto threw a clean cold towel towards Sasuke, which he caught with ease leaving it around his neck "The fuck are you talking about dobe" Sasuke said jumping up to the pull up bar "You know exactly what I'm talking about teme I'm talking about you and Sakura-chan, it almost seems as if you 2 are already close" Sasuke continued his exercise "Hn don't be an idiot"—"Yeah don't be an idiot! Why would she be interested in Uchiha when there's me" Kiba replied fastly and flipped his spiky hair..not that it went anywhere like a females hair would. "Kiba it would be something seriously wrong with the world of a girl like _that_ ever goes after you" Shikamaru said as he punched the punching bag. Sasuke got down from the bar, completing 100 pull ups in 8 minutes "whatever which way Inuzuka, you can have her, she would have just been a sexual thrill anyways" Sasuke stated emotionlessly catching the water bottle Sai tossed to him. He took a swig but felt something sharp graze his cheek at an insane sleep. The 6 men turned around and saw none other than the pink haired beauty herself holding another 3 sets of senbon needles inbetween the fingers of her right hand, her left arm leaning against the door frame.

Her jaw flexed before saying "Uchiha you and me right now in the ring". She left the weight room and entered the boxing area, Sasuke following behind her, the rest of the guys following anxiously waiting to see them two of them spar.

 **End of chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and make sure to add this story as a favorite**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS. I'm back sorry for making you wait but ive been sick so I have been watching all the avengers movies over and over again and binging The Flash, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto**

Although Sakura left first, Sasuke was the first to reach the ring and slipped in between the ropes. Sakura along with the rest of the male part of the team walked through the doors.

"Hn, what took you sing long" he raised one of the ropes so it'll be easier for her to get in. Accepting his gesture, she slipped between the white and blue ropes, not uttering a single word. Sasuke snapped his fingers and caught the tossed water bottle that he was previously drinking. "You know Haruno if you want to be closer to me, the least you can do is asked" he smirked taking a sip of his water.

"I wanted to get close to you Uchiha" with impressive speed she was behind him twisting his arm behind his back "now I'm not so sure" Sasuke grunted in pain, clenching his teeth, flexing his muscle he broke free of her tight grip. Retaliating he swept kicked her foot, forcing her to do a sideways kick the moon flip. Glaring at each other intensely.

The rest of the guys sensed the tension, Naruto was the one to speak up"Hey m-maybe you guys should stop before someone gets hurt". Never taking their eyes of one another "That's the point" they said simultaneously.

"Ahem!" all heads turned to the opposite side of the boxing area. "if you two don't mind, you might want to get some rest before you kill everyone with your glares hmm?"

"Kakashi.. I thought you were in Dubai"

"Let's just say might trip got cut short, , when I said give a taste of TOK 7 this isn't what I meant"

"Yeah well sometimes things don't always go as planned" Sasuke said stepping out of the ring

"I agree, seeing as your mission has been postponed". Everyone's eyes except for Sakura's widened seeing as she really couldn't care less about what goes on in this building. "Did they retrieve our target? How can the mission be postponed if we just got reports yesterday about it?"

"Sasuke's right" spoke shikamaru "There's no way somebody from our agency found him already"

"Silly me, I forgot to say that its postponed for _them_ " motioning his head towards Sasuke and Sakura. That time Sakura's eyes widened along with the rest of them. She knew she wasn't the best at playing the good girl role but hell she would've worked together to find this guy, whether she got along with Uchiha or not.

Seeing's though everyone was more confused than before he decided to elaborate on what he said "These two are going to D.C to track done another high suited and very powerful agent, while the rest of you with continue to head to London tomorrow to carry on with the orders tsunade gave you, understood?"

"Not quite" the pink haired beauty said "Why do _I_ have to go with Captain Asshole over to D.C? Can't someone else do it" ' _although this would be a great opportunity to skip the make him fall in love with you part and just kill him, I need to know their angle on this'_

"Not only are unmistakeningly talented in combat skills and we need you to try and seduce the guy we're after, seeing as you have more experience in that section than any other female agent here."Pushing further questions just to stall time from being alone with Sasuke she asked another question "And if he's gay? Then what, my pride will be shitted out of me trying to seduce a refusing man"

Kakashi chuckled lightly "Uchiha has a pretty face, he'll have to do it instead" Making Sasuke scoff and the others laugh. "You might want to suit up (AN: jeez this really is turning into an avengers story isn't it XD) you'll be leaving in 2 hours, this guy moves quick, good luck you two…you'll need it" Me mumbled.

Sakura sighed for what felt like the 100th time today. Going into her closet pulling out a dark red leather jacket, tight black jeans and a white tee, with a pair of black boots. Stuffing the catsuit in her Louis Vuitton travel bag along with some more clothes and other necessities. Making sure she had everything before she turned out the door and left her apartment

When she made it to one of the company's private jets she noticed Sasuke sitting in one of the Jet's cushioned chairs she wondered what to do.

' _since we're going to be working together I might as well make amends with him, it'll make both our missions easier…kinda"_

She was quite surprised though when she got close enough that his head was down and he was shaking lightly. Once she was an arm length distance away she touched his shoulder. She could feel him tense up and fast like lightning he got up and pressed her against the window side of where he was sitting. Letting his guard down when he realized that it was just her he released her slowly. Sakura putting her attitude aside asked him "What's wrong" taking the liberty in noticing that his eyes were pink and his cheeks were tear stained. "It's none of your business" he said coldly and turned around to give the pilot the direction in which they were headed "So much for making amends" she said to herself.

During the plane ride, it was a comfortable silence, neither of them really wanting to talk about what happened before they took off. As they reached their destination, they seen a silver sleek car waiting by the hangar. Correctly assuming, that the ride was for them and the driver drove them to the hotel they would be staying at.

They walked into the penthouse suite "So TOK 7 can afford the penthouse suite but not one with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms?" Sasuke shrugged "Maybe they're planning something" interested Sakura stared at him "Planning what?"—"Hn beyond me"

"Whatever" Sakura walked into the direction of the bathroom "I'm gonna take a shower before we get started" Sasuke smirked letting his perveted side show "Can I join you?" laughing amusedly "You can't handle me Uchiha" she said closing the door.

"We'll see about that Haruno"

 **END OF CHAPTER SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto.**

The two were in a nearby cafe where the suspect was last seen. Both were indulged with a fake casual conversation. The man they were looking for a man with a very unique set of skills that could be useful for the agency later on. They had backup at a few yards radius just Incase the man tried to escape.

' _Suspect spotted near the east side of the café how do you wanna play this out captain?'_

Sasuke spoke low placing his pointer finger and middle finger to his ear to speak into his Bluetooth "Sakura's going to seduce him, bring him to a nearby alleyway and that's where we corner him."

' _Oooo a little foreplay action I like it good luck Saks'_ Sakura rolled her eyes at the teenage boy's words "Call me that again and I'll beat your ass" she got up and made her way to the target.

The man was Ruyo Tamawaki rumor has it that a couple months ago a major blockbuster drug deal was going on, one that his father put together for the sake of his family's company. However the deal was bust resulting in his father being murdered. A few weeks later the man who committed the murder was found with his head sliced in Japanese soil grounds with a note that read "Looks like you've got ahead of yourself" with the initials RT. Ruyo managed to walk away clean even going as far as avenging his father by killing all of his enemies.

The pink haired beauty sat at Ruyo's table "Hey handsome, this seat taken" she said in a sultry voice. "Yeah it just so happens to be taken, by you, have a seat beautiful" Sakura grinned and sat down "So what's a handsome man like you doing sitting all alone"—"Guess you can say I'm waiting for a friend, who seems to be running a little late but, I'm glad it's you that came instead of him" Sakura let out a sexy laugh "Are you flirting with me?"—"Depends if my lines are working". She rested the palm of her hand on her chin "Mmm well maybe you should try _harder"_ She basically moaned out that last part. Ruyo can feel his pants tightening too bad he couldn't take her to bed.

"I've got to say you're quite the charmer ms.Haruno" keeping her cool façade she leaned back into her chair, "I didn't think you'd know who I am"—"well it's not everyday a Infamous assassin with pink hair flirts with you. Who you working for"—" _Temporarily_ for TOK 7". He seemed to know a lot about her, most of it from research "Wow, going over to the good side now?"—"I guess you can say that _Ruyo_ ". Ruyo leaned back into his chair as well, taking a sip of his drink

"I'm afraid I can't let you detain me so...bye" he raised a gun and shot it into the sky, making everyone scared and scattered across the cafe grounds. Before she could even blink and take in what happened he was gone

' _Shit'_ she thought "Target's on foot secure all exits" she got up while speaking into her bluetooth.

Luckily for them Ruyo ran directly into Sasuke's area, grabbing the arm that he held the gun in, Ruyo swung his other arm, Sasuke swiftly dodging it and punched Ruyo. Making him stumble Ruyo raised his gun to shoot Sasuke who dove out but managed to get a piece of the bullet graze his side.

Breathing heavily trying to not pass out Sasuke spoke into the bluetooth "I'm gonna need some back up" he panted a few times before putting his pride aside and admitting "and an ambulance"

"I'm on it boss!" Shouted Haku who slid across a table and punched Ruyo's face.

Slowly Ruyo turned around, "H-hey man I didn't mean anything by it" Ruyo raised his gun pointing it directly to Haku's face "N-nice piece you got there w-what is that like a 92 semi automatic" Ruyo pulled the ledge down on his gun ready to shoot, Haku closed his eyes tightly. He waited for his world to go white but instead he heard the gun shuffle and felt it removed from his head.

He looked up and saw Sakura holding the gun instead of Ruyo who was laid out on the floor behind her "You ok kid?", stunned Haku

nodded dumbly. Sakura smiled and said "Call the pick up team and have them take Mr.Tamawaki to interrogations I'll bring Sasuke back to the room for medical help"—"R-right away Saks- I mean! S-Sakura"

 **BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM**

Sasuke woke up to a headsplitting migraine, looking around he saw that he was in the hotel room laying in the bed, looking down at his stomach he seen medical tape wrapped around his abdomen with a blood imprint on the

spot where the bullet grazed his stomach. ' _I've been shot before, so why does a bullet graze hurt worse than any other time'_ he was torn from his thoughts when he seen Sakura enter the room "Hey, how you feeling?" She was leaning against the door frame arms crossed across her chest. "I've been better" slowly he managed to get on his feet, wincing at the pain he sat back down on the bed looking at the carpeted floor "You should really be resting you kno-"

"How did you do it" he asked bluntly. Confused by his question she replied "Excuse me?"

"How did you do it" he repeated "Take out Tamawaki. Before I passed out I seen him laid out on the floor, how did you do it"

Sakura lightly giggled stepping inside the room "there's a lot you don't know about me Uchiha, about what I endured" Sasuke stared directly at her, almost drowning in her sparkling emerald orbs "Hn if you say so" he tried to get back up again but having the same results as last time he sat back down and sighed "what the hell were those bullets made out of"—"I'm not sure but I sent the gun with Haku to interrogation maybe once we get back to Tokyo we'll find out". Sighing again he ran a hand through his hair "This pain is gonna be the death of me, I've never felt anything like it".

Sakura walked over to the other side of the bed and got on it, she got on the flats on her knees/legs behind Sasuke and began rubbing his shoulders "Maybe I can help with that" she said not meaning to sound seductive.

"You know Uchiha you really are a sexy man" She said pressing her chest against his bare back starting to rub his pecks "Are you trying to seduce me Haruno?" He said amusedly. She giggled and ran her hands down lower careful not to touch his wound "Think of it as a thank you gesture" Sasuke, loving the feel of her hands roaming his body leaned his head back "thank you for what?" He managed to breathe out.

Sakura started kissing his exposed neck making her way to his jawline sucking on a sensitive spot "For turning me on". She got up and carefully positioned herself on his lap "Tell me Uchiha" she skillfully ran fingers along the sensitive area of the wound, but not touching the wound itself "Does that feel good"she breathed out.

"Fuck yes" he groaned, this girl was turning him on by simple touches. They both made eye contact, Sakura grabbed his chin bringing his lips inches away from hers "You want me Uchiha?"

"God yes" he breathed out.

She brought their lips closer "What about when you said I'm just a sexual thrill, I don't want to be left looking stupid after sleeping with you"

"Shit don't be a tease Haruno" he moved his hands to place them on her rear end making her smirk, almost closing the space between their lips they both heard someone clear their voice at the doorway "Woah am I disturbing something". The voice belonged to no one other than Haku the **ass** isitant. They both turned, Sakura grinned and Sasuke glared, getting off of him and positioning a hand behind her hip she asked Haku "Aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?". Haku smiled sheepishly "Wellll yeahhh but I am _only_ 17 so guardian escorting is needed"—"I see, and you really thought you had a chance at getting me, when you can't even cross the border by yourself?" She asked jokingly. Haku blushed and rubbed the back of his head "I guy can dream can't he", shrugging Sakura replied "I suppose"

Haku was about to walk out of the room but stopped and turned around feeling the need to ask "So are you 2 like..dating now?"

"Hn no what makes you say that" Sasuke asked pulling his black shirt over his head

"You guys were just in pretty suggestive position when I walked in"

"Don't get to pervy that was just me, helping Sasuke take his mind off the pain of his wound" Sakura said running a hand through her silky pink locks

"I happened to hurt my upper thigh pretty bad while fighting Ruyo maybe you can help me wi-" Sakura tossed him a first aid kit "You probably wouldn't last the first touch"

"Oh come on you guys can stop babying me, I'm turning 18 in 2 months can't you atleast start treating me like an ad-" Sakura pressed her soft lips against Haku's moving her mouth in a transing way, after a couple more seconds she backed away slowly, the stunned look and blush on his face only boosting her ego

"Think you could handle any more of that?" She asked as she went over and zipped her bags. Haku seemed frozen in the same position, he wasn't even blinking.

"Hn, our rides here, let's go" being the somewhat gentleman he was he grabbed his bags along with Sakura's.

Sakura took notice in how easily he moved compared to before "Guess you're feeling better huh?". "Yeah your touches put me in a better mood I suppose". Sakura smiled and grabbed her leather jacket before walking out.

Sasuke stared at Haku confusedly, snapping his hand in front of his face didn't seem to work. Sighing deeply Sasuke raised his hand and slapped Haku "W-what happened!".

"Don't worry about it you dweeb let's go".

 **Back at TOK7**

After returning back to the agency and unpacking Sasuke and Sakura were called back to Tsunade's office.

"So mission success I presume?". Sasuke nodded "although Ruyo seemed pretty reluctant about giving us any information so we had him taken to interrogation". Sakura remember the wound Sasuke recieved earlier "The bullets from his gun aren't like any other bullet, they seem to pack quite a punch even with a graze of a hair". Tsunade nodded notefully "I see, we'll run some test on the kind of bullets he's been using and see what they're really made of, you two are dismissed".

The pair walked into the hallway, getting on the elevator together since they lived on the same floor they might as well. As they got off the elevator Naruto spotted Sasuke "Yo teme! Sakura-Chan back from your trip to Dc?!" Naruto hugged Sakura and playfully pat Sasuke right on his wound..a little hard unaware of sensitive area. Sasuke inwardly grimaced trying to hold in any anger or show any pain. After greeting the 2 Naruto left continuing on his walk to where he was going before.

"Hey you ok?" Sasuke was breathing heavily looked as if he was about to pass out. He was sweating immensely and shaking, quickly Sakura pulled Sasuke to her room and closed the door. Laying him on her soft bed. She caressed his cheek "Shh hey hey first thing tomorrow morning we're going to the infirmary you hear me?". Calming down Sasuke nodded his head. They stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity. She was the first to break the gaze "I should let you get some rest", as she was about to get up a hand stopped her "Sakura" she looked at Sasuke who gave her butterflies when he showed her the softness of his eyes "Stay"

 **End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto**

Sasuke stirred awake to the sound of soft voices coming from around him. He remembered that Sakura had brought him to her room to watch over him.

"Teme what happened man?" Sasuke was fully awake now hearing the familiar voice of his bestfriend. Correctly assuming that everyone else was in the room as well he stretched his arms and prepared to tell the whole story.

"Its a long story Dobe" Sasuke was staring at the ceiling almost letting his imagination take over until Naruto spoke up again.

"We know all about it, I'm talking about your damn bullet wound, what the fuck is up with it" Sasuke sighed and sat up only seeing the male portion of the group in the room. _Sakura's_ room.

"I'm still waiting to hear from the lab about what those bullets are made of, I should be fine as long as extreme pressure isn't put on it for a week." The all nodded and in walked Sakura coming back from shopping with Ino. The two have gotten very close, like best friend or sister from another mister close. She walked in the room not surprised to see the guys there but she was surprised to see Kiba digging through her drawers.

Sakura put her clothings bags down"Found what you're looking for?". Kiba slightly jumped and blushed away from her drawers "aheheheh just looking for some...uh...lotion?". He mentally slapped himself for such a lame excuse.

"Oh you mean the lotion that's right there _above_ my drawers". The guys snickered at the scene, her attention turned to Sasuke who rubbing his temples trying to relieve the tiny headache he could feel coming on.

"How you feeling handsome?" Sakura asked, kiba turned around abruptly "Me? Well I'm fine thanks for asking beautiful" Sakura rolled her eyes "Not you" the guys chuckled and kiba cried animatedly. "You" she put her hand on Sasuke's forehead seeing if he had a fever, luckily he didn't, he was just a little warm "Never better" he said sarcastically, Sakura grinned at his childish side.

"You two would make a great couple" Sai said taking a seat on the nearby chair.

Sasuke smirked "I wouldn't count on it, she's too stuck up for me" Sakura accepted his challenge "And he's to much of an asshole for me", Sasuke stood up "Asshole's better than a pink haired bitch" Sakura got closer "Pink haired Bitch is better than a cold hearted bastard"

Before Sasuke could retort she had placed her lips on his in a deep kiss, but right when he was about to respond to it she pulled away "This pinked hair bitch always wins Uchiha" and with that she walked away, most likely to Tsunade since she wanted to see her earlier.

"Dude how come you always get the hot ones" asked Kiba who opened Sakura's drawer, once again about to rummage through it when he seen and felt a kunai whizz past his face with a note attached to it

' _Stay the hell out of my drawers Inuzuka'_ He read aloud and the guys just shook their heads humorously.

"You wanted to see me" Sakura asked entering the directors office "ah yes Sakura please come in", she fully entered the room and sat down on the edge of the desk picking up a photo of a young boy about the age of 8 with brown hair and big brown eyes "Your son?" Tsunade looked at the photo and smiled warmly "actually that's my little brother, when I was about 23 years old he was killed by the man I've despised all my life" she said the last part so darkly that Sakura didn't even want to continue the conversation

"So uh you wanted to see me"she asked crossing her leg over the other.

"Yes, I'm sending you on a mission,assassination, his name's tobi, you know one of the world's greatest hitmen. Well he's just murdered one of the other major shareholders of TOK 7 and I need him seduced and sustained."

Sakura sighed "Sounds easy enough. Any limitations or liabilities?". Tsunade stood from her desk "I'm glad you brought that up seeing how well you and Uchiha did on the last mission together, I'm sending you on another one together just Incase things get a little rowdy, he's currently residing in some small town outskirts of Los Angeles, you will leave immediately after you're done packing. Dismissed" she nodded and got off the desk walking back to her room

When she entered her room she saw almost surprised to see a shirtless raven haired man typing away on a laptop "may I ask why you're still here Uchiha?", quickly closing his tabs and closing the computer screen, he got up "If I'm being honest I was just about to leave..."he grinned "unless you want me to stay" she giggled pushed him back down onto the chair straddling his lap "I think it's best if you stay a little bit longer" wasting no time they attacked eachothers lips, nibbling on her soft bottom lip asking for entrance she opened without hesitation, moaning as he put his hands in his shirt and began rubbing her soft smooth skin. She earned a low groan from him when she massaged his dark locks.

"Am I interrupting something else between you two?" Fast like lightning they both pulled away and separated from eachother glaring at the 17 year old adolescent. "You should really learn how to knock" Sakura said getting up to go to her freshly stocked refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water

"Knocking's not really my thing, I prefer to go in head on" Haku said pervertedly, Sakura capped her water "Your head's gonna go head on with the wall if you don't cut that shit out", Haku coughed out of fear and choking on his spit from the frightening comment.

"Haku what are you doing here, shouldn't you be organizing files" Sasuke got up and put his laptop in his bag.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a shirt" He retorted, Sakura smirked at that, enjoying the comical moment in front of her.

Sasuke shrugged "if you got a good looking body might as well show it off"

"I don't see Sakura waltzing around naked, although it would be a great sight to see" Sakura giggled at Haku's comment "You don't give up, do you kid? However I would prefer the image of me waltzing around naked, out of your imagination" Haku's face visibly dropped "Yeah Yeah, anyways I'm here to give this to you guys" he handed Sasuke a paper with the face of a man wearing an orange mask, designs going in a circular motion.

 _Name-Tobi_

 _Age-N/A_

 _Weapons-Pure steel metal daggers, specialized combat pistol, twin swords_

 _Choice of execution-Headshot, stab straight through the heart_

 _Personality description- Unpredictable_

 _Possible whereabouts-San Diego_

 _Last seen-San Diego_

 _**Flashback**_

 _"Mommy,daddy I'm home!" Called out a young Uchiha. After not hearing a response he walked into the kitchen "Kaa -san?" Then he tried his dad's office "Oto-san?". He walked out and heard a muffled scream. Walking towards the living room to find a man standing above his dead parents. The color from his face drained. He couldn't even move. His mom had a long sword pierced straight through her chest. His dad had a large bullet hole wound straight through the eyes. The man turned around and saw the little Uchiha trembling. He walked closer to him_

 _And closer_

 _And closer_

 _Sasuke didn't know what to do. He passed out last thing he saw when he fainted was a man with an orange mask and black cloak._

"Hey boss you ok?"asked Haku confusedly "You seemed to be daydreaming or reminiscing about something" Sasuke looked up to Haku and nodded, Haku left to go finish his duties.

Sasuke got up turned his attention to Sakura "You should probably stay here, leave this mission to me"

"No can do handsome, I was kind of assigned to do this with you" Sasuke grabbed Sakura arm making her face him "Haruno this isn't a game this guy is extremely dangerous" Sakura fully turned around and crossed her arms against her chest "So was Tamawaki but I managed to take him down" she retorted. He took a deep breath and released her arm "This guy's different from Tamawaki, this isn't a battle you should be fighting" she walked away from him "I don't need your comments Uchiha, I can take care of myself" and with that she walked out of the room and into the airline hangar

 **End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto**

Sakura was already on the plane, she was typing away on her Mac laptop, never lifting her eyes off the screen even after she felt Sasuke walk in the aircraft.

Sasuke stood beside her, folding his arms across his clothed muscular chest"So you decided to come along anyways after I ordered you not to huh?" Sakura rolled her eyes and continued typing "I don't take orders from you Uchiha". Sasuke looked down at her laptop noticing that she was looking through bank statements "Strip club? My my Haruno you like to get down and dirty". She scoffed "these aren't mine asshole, they're Tobi's, that way we'll be able to track him down with more ease" Sasuke took the seat next to her watching her continue to hack into his account "Where did you even learn how to do this stuff" Sakura looked at him "Let's not worry about that, how're you feeling?" Scratching his head "As long as extreme pressure or torment isn't put on the wound I should be fine" he answered truthfully, she nodded.

"Before I uh..left, I went down to the laboratory and they've discovered that the bullet that grazed your side is made out of pure titanium asphalt, in other words the strongest metal on the world packed with lava burning exterior is what made you feel that pain"

' _Captain Uchiha, Ms.Haruno we're ready for lift off'_

Sasuke leaned his head back "Yeah well whatever it was I'm just glad most of the pain is over with" Closing her laptop she looked up at him "Hey I gotta ask. All those times we kissed..did you feel anything?" Sasuke stretched "Was I supposed to?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched "Forget it Uchiha I forgot men like you are incapable of feeling anything"—"That's not necessarily true. Maybe I just don't feel anything when I'm with _you"_ She glared at him "The feelings mutual." Sakura's opened her laptop again and began filling in documents as a side mission for Tsunade. The rest of the plane ride was held a pretty tangible tension.

 **Location-San Diego**

 **Time-7:37 p.m.**

Sasuke opened the door to their hotel room. It was beautiful. Spacious kitchen, neatly decorated living room, grand balcony and 2 bathrooms. Sakura however couldn't have been more disappointed with the fact that there was only 1 bedroom

"Are you fucking kidding? You know what why am I not surprised let's just hurry up and get this mission over with" she quickly began to change into her catsuit not caring that she was stripping right in front of him. Sasuke plopped on the bed "Jeez what's the rush, why not just enjoy the time here".Removing her pants and ignoring his stare she put her first leg into her stylish assassin catsuit "Any moment I have to spend with you, is enough for me to want to kill my self, now go get dressed" She tossed him his usual mission uniform which consists of black fitted cargo pants, a black long sleeve compression shirt with the agency label on the chest and combat boots.

Not forgetting the weapons guns and gadgets attached to the pants. After 5 minutes he finished putting his clothes on and walked into the living room. Sakura pulled the srunchy from her hair, letting her long pink locks cascade down her back, she took a little time to admire his muscular build showing through his compression shirt. Even though he was a cocky ass, she had to admit that the gym hours he regularly puts up are worth it. Sasuke, not really paying attention to her staring was looking more at her outfit than she was at him.

"You were right you really do look like Black widow from avengers" Opening the door and leaving, making their way to the elevator Sakura elaborated on what she said originally that time in the simulation room "I didn't say anything about resembling her, I said the catsuit looks uncanniling similar" pressing the button to the elevator "Tch same thing, remind me to get your autograph later on Ms.Romanoff" he said teasingly.

Sakura glared at him, turning her head when she heard the elevator door make that ring sound initiating that the elevator was available. Before they got on they stopped and waited for the people to get off, one of those people being a little girl with her mother.

"Look mommy it's black widow from avengers!" The blonde little girl beamed, Sakura inwardly smacked her forehead but on the outside gave a little smile not wanting to ruin the little girl's moment.

"Oh that's just wonderful sweetheart, if you wouldn't mind would you please sign her picture of you, she just adores you" the mom asked taking out a pen and a picture of the real black widow.

"Uh sure" She hesitantly took the pen and wrote in a scripted signature "black widow".

"Thank you so much, enjoy your evening!" The and daughter smiled, Sakura just waved goodbye, sighing when they were out of listening distance. They got on the elevator, feeling the smirk radiating off of Sasuke

"Don't fucking say it Uch-"

"I told you so" He said with an amused tone "Maybe I should start waiting until we get to the mission area to put this thing on"

 **End of chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto.**

Tobi was meant to be making an appearance at a masquerade ball tonight, so very fortunately for Sakura who'd been unintentionally forging black widow signatures all day, it's not her fault people mistook her for the villain fighting Russian hero, had to change into formal clothing

Thankfully some backup agents hid clothing for the two in private rooms on opposite sides of the ballroom, sneaking in as the party was starting they each made their way to their designated rooms, Sasuke on the west side and Sakura on the east side.

Sasuke's position would be by the lounge area which usually was occupied by a beautiful sea of woman, and Sakura would be near a bar which was typically occupied by drunk and horny high class men trying to bed a girl but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Based on the descriptions both positions had a high rate of Tobi walking near them.

Sasuke, in the dictionary of tall,dark and handsome you'll see his picture, was sporting a Tom Ford midnight blue tuxedo, his white button down dress shirt was silk and his fitted suit jacket and pants were 100% soft cotton. He wore sleek black Gucci shoes, and a black eyes only Venetian mask.

As he walked out the door and into the actual ballroom gala he'd gotten many stares from all kinds of diverse woman, smirking to himself as a beautiful blonde haired woman with blue eyes asked for a seat and chat at the lounge area. ' _Meh the mission can wait, might as well enjoy myself' he thought._

Sakura walked out of her private room wearing a tight, strappy Chanel cocktail dress, her hair was in lightly curled fancy updo, leaving some pieces of her hair loose which framed her face beautifully, for shoes she wore black high heeled Louboutin red bottoms, a light pinkish lipgloss to make her lips look shiny and irresistible, her green eyes popping in her rhinestone encrusted white Venetian mask.

As a way to stay in contact with eachother they each wore apple watches on their right wrist, if they tapped a specific app that would trigger the watch to call for backup, if they simply talked into it they would be talking to one another, Sasuke however wouldn't be doing much talking see as he had a mouthful of tongue in his mouth with the blonde haired lady from before.

Sakura sat down on a stool at the bar ordering herself a martini, just to her luck she spotted a man in an orange swirled mask walking up to bar. Realizing that their target was hear she spot into her watch

' _Uchiha our targets hear'_ after a couple minutes of not hearing a response she tried again

' _Sasuke you asshole answer your fucking watch'_

little did she know that Sasuke's watch had been taken off.

He wasn't even in his position, he was in the private room from before undressing the blonde he'd been making out with.

She quickly removed her wrist from her mouth once Tobi took a seat right next to her.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks" He looked beside him and saw a stunningly beautiful pink haired woman "Well hello there, my name's Tobi and you" even though she was supposed to be undercover she figured that this guy was gonna die tonight so she might as well give him her real name

"Sakura"

He nodded "that's a very beautiful name for a beautiful lady" she smiled and took another sip of her drink. "So why are you here all alone?" She turned to face him "actually I'm not, I'm here with a friend but he ran off to get something" as if on cue Sasuke came up to her to deal with Tobi as well. He was really just thirsty from his previous intimate activity and wanted something to drink.

"Hey I'm here, I'll just have a beer" he took the bottle and took a long swig of it.

"So this is your friend?" Tobi spoke "I see he found what he was looking for" he said smugly, taking in Sasuke's appearance, his hair was a little ruffled, the first 3 buttons of his shirt undone and his black tie was loosened, his watch wasn't on his wrist either.

Sakura put on a fake smile, Sasuke however, knew she was pissed off and was going to give him an earful later.

"Miss Sakura would you care for a chat outside?" Tobi asked motioning toward the balcony, Sakura nodded "Of course Tobi it would be my pleasure just give me a few minutes" Tobi shook his head in agreement and started walking towards the balcony.

"As if I need to ask? Where the hell were you Uchiha" Sasuke took another drink of his beer "I was doing some...scanning. You know scanning the perimeter" Sakura rolled her eyes at his pathetic excuse "Did scanning involve a women wearing red lipstick because you just so happen to have red marks on your neck and chest"—"Oh don't even get me started you should see my di-...I-i mean there just so happened to be a lady wearing red lipstick who gave me a tour"

Sakura just gave him a blank stare clearly not believing his story "Very professional _chief"_ she started to walk away from him but turned around "And by the way Uchiha, your watch? It's missing, you might wanna check with the whore you were in, find it so we can end this mission already" she turned back around and went to Tobi.

 **On the balcony**

Sakura walked to balcony to find Tobi staring over the ledge "Lonely?" She asked in a somewhat sultry voice. "I was beginning to think you left" he said still looking over the ledge. "I would never leave a charming man like yourself all alone" she said walking up beside him "You're a very beautiful woman Sakura, not to intrude on your life but I have to ask, your friend Sasuke, how do you know him" Sakura's eyes widened for a quick second then thoughtfully answered "He's just a friend, we work together that's all" it was quiet for a little bit until he spoke up again "Do you know anything about him specifically, about his past?" he began to slowly draw a knife from inside his suit, Sakura was looking down, just as he was about to stab her right through the chest she whispered

"Behind you" Tobi was taken aback from her words "What?" He asked. She looked directly up at him with determined eyes "Behind you" she said more solidly. Tobi turned around and saw Sasuke holding a gun at him, Tobi quickly tried to stab Sakura but she blocked the arm he held the knife in and kicked him making hard making him stumble back. Both agents removed their masks, Sakura taking out her hair and letting it fall. Sasuke came closer to Tobi aiming the gun at his head.

"H-how did you know!" Tobi Yelled "You knew Sasuke's name before I gave it to you" she said walking up beside Sasuke

" _You're a very beautiful woman Sakura, but I have to ask, your friend Sasuke? How do you know him?"_

Tobi chuckled "It's been a long time hasn't it Sasuke? Please tell me how's the family? Oh wait..nevermind" Sasuke glared darkly at the man, "Shut the fuck up." He said through gritted teeth.

He tried again "I was hoping to atleast get an invitation to the funeral"

Sasuke began to breathe more heavier "I said shut the fuck up" "Sasuke just shoot him" Sakura said hoping Sasuke was still in the right state of mind "And have them risk finding me dead at an international event?" Sasuke dropped the gun and lifted Tobi up by the arms so he couldn't try to attack "I hope you rot in hell" Sasuke seen something shocking but was to filled with rage and punched Tobi off the ledge, leaving him to fall to his death.

 **At the hotel**

 **Time-11:47pm**

Sasuke bust through the hotel room door still furious at the remembrance of Tobi killing his parents. Sakura followed behind him closing the door

"Hey" she called out to him but he kept walking towards the back room "Hey!" She said louder walking up to him. He turned around angrily "What!" He saw serenity in her sparkling emerald eyes "Are you okay?" She asked cornering him in the halls "No not really, usually when people are reminded of their parents being murdered they tend to get a little upset" he said coldly "I'm just trying to help Uchiha" she said crossing her arms "I don't need your help Haruno I'm fine on my own" he voice sounded weak and full of hurt, Sakura could see right through him, he was yearning for a friend, someone to hug him, so...that's exactly what she did.

She pulled him in for a hug and felt his body slightly shake. Once he pulled back they looked into eachothers eyes, it was as if gravity was pulling them closer, so close that they kiss. A kiss which started out gentle and sweet but turned into something hotter and passionate he led her into the bedroom removing their shoes before he pushed her down to the bed, intiating another kiss, he grabbed her chest which made her moan, giving him the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth, he unzipped her dress hurriedly and threw it to the other side of the room leaving her in only her lacy bra and matching panties as he went to unclip her bra she stopped him pushing him away,

"I thought you wanted this" he said sucking on a soft spot on her neck. She moaned again rubbing his neck and reaching in between them to touch his rock hard abs "I do, believe me I really do" she moaned again mid sentence as he sucked on a sensitive part of her neck, she wrapped one leg around his waist and brought his face to hers "but not like this, I want this to happen on its own" Sasuke nodded understandingly , he rolled to the other side of her and put his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep.

After a couple minutes of silence Sakura looked beside her and saw he was sleeping. _'He looks so innocent when he asleep'_ Sakura herself looked up at the ceiling and went into deep thought ' _I know I'm supposed to have him fall for me..but I think I'm falling him'_ she sighed and decided to get some sleep they had a long day of traveling ahead of them.

 **End of chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto**

The whole gang, with the exception of Sasuke and Sakura were in the agency's cafe, they sat at a rectangular shaped table, each one of them every now and then engaging in on the conversation.

"Listen doggy style, all I'm saying is that if you really think you got a rash on your ass, I've got some great rash cream, works like a charm" Naruto said casually while eating his ramen, Ino winced at the thought of a rash on kiba's ass.

"You guys I'm not really sure this is the _best_ place to be talking about rashy asses" Tenten said putting emphasis on the word "best" by motioning her arms around.

"Mmm I don't know I feel like it was more of an assy rash, rather than a rashy one" Neji said drinking his coffee. Sai put his fingers to his chin in thought formation "Can rashes even be assy?"

"Oh my god!" Ino groaned in annoyance putting her head on the table "When's Sakura-Chan coming back I miss her, how long is their mission supposed to be anyways?" She asked never lifting her head from the table.

"Based on the file in Tsunade's office they're supposed to be back today" Answered shikamaru

"How are you girls so close with her already, hasn't she only been here for like what? 2 weeks?" Asked Neji. "Back in elementary school we all used to hang out together, Sakura used to get picked on until we had enough of the bullies picking on her and stood up for her, after one day of hanging out together we were all inseparable".

"But then on the last day on 5th grade Sakura said she was moving far away so we didn't go into middle school together and lost contact with her. But it's like ino said we're all insperable" Hinata smiled thinking about the old times with them.

"Wait wait wait, Sakura? Being bullied? Oh please have you seen how hot she is!" Kiba exclaimed surprised

"Have you see how hot who is?"

They all turned their heads to the familiar voice to come eye to eye with the pink haired agent.

"Sakura!" They all shouted happily and surprised. She smiled and took a seat in between Ino and Kiba "Forehead I missed you!" Ino said wrapping her arms around her best friend, Sakura giggled at ino's childish actions, turning her head towards kiba.

"So kiba, my question wasn't answered, how hot who is?" kiba fakely coughed, tugging at the collar of his shirt "hey is it hot in here or uh is it just me?"

"Nah I think it might be Sakura considering you callled her hot remember?" Sai asked innocently...he was still trying to fit into this whole sarcasm and rhetorical questions thing.

The others laughed, as kiba sighed smacking his head down on the table "it's alright Inuzuka, no need to feel embarrassed, I take your hots for me as a compliment" she rubbed his shoulder amusedely, she honestly loved teasing him.

"So Sakura-chan where's Teme? I figured he'd be with you" Sakura looked up from her phone, interested in the topic that was about to be talked about she put her phone faced down on the table "Why'd you figure he'd be with me?"

"Welllll" Naruto dragged along, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura, who was never really one to have a large amount of patience rolled her eyes "Just spill it Naruto" letting out a sigh he leaned back into his chair "Alright Alright fine, Haku kindaaaa told us about his occasional walk ins on you guys" all eyes were on Sakura who seemed to be slightly confused. "Wait a minute, _us?_ As in just you guys right?" Based on the looks they gave her she let out a deep breath

' _This was supposed to be undercover,bad enough they know but from the looks they're giving a lot of agents must know too'_

Whatever, anyways your boy Sasuke went to go talk to Karin"

The whole group looked at her wide eyed "What?" She asked giving them a look as if they weren't able to comprehend what she just said. After a couple glances at eachother they bursted out in laughter. Sakura who was annoyed put her phone down once again and entwined her fingers together, resting her chin on them.

"Please do tell what the hell is so funny"

"Well it's just that usually when he says he's going to _talk_ to Karin they do a lot less talking and a little more fucking" Shikamaru explained on the verge of another fit of laughter. Sakura tensed up ' _he wouldn't actually have sex with her after our moment would he'_ Oh who was she kidding he's a pretty little playboy. She stood up to get some fresh air, absentmindedly leaving her phone behind

"I've seduced many guys before, I've had feelings for a few previous co-workers so why is _he_ affecting me, I can't possible jealous can I?" She spoke quietly to herself

"Jealous of who?"

 **In the lab**

"Listen Karin, I know you and I have some history together some of it more bad than good, but I just wanted to say thanks for doing this" Sasuke said nonchalantly picking up random test tubes

"No problem Sasuke-kun but I have to ask, why do I need to run a sample of Tobi's blood? What's the use if he's already dead?" She looked at the analytics. Sasuke unknowingly stood a little too close to Karin's backside, having his waist graze her back. These innocent actions however, didn't go unnoticed by Karin who was biting her lip to prevent a moan.

She stood up and _purposely_ stepped back into his waist. Bending down to collect the files making sure her ass and his pelvis made contact.

"When I heard that you two only meet with eachother to fuck; someone had convinced me otherwise, I guess he and I were wrong" Sakura said stepping into the lab almost glaring at the pair. She mentally scoffed thinking back on what Haku has told her.

 ** _Earlier_**

 _"You really have nothing to be jealous about Haruno-chan, sure Sasuke and Karin have had a couple flings before, but I can tell by the way that Sasuke looks at you that you're different from all the other girls"_

 _Sakura grinned at Haku's words "thank you Haku but still, chances of me and Uchiha happily dating without hurting one another is just...impossible"_

 _Haku raised an eyebrow "Huh? What's that supposed to mean you guys are perfect for eachother! Nothing's impossible!" Sakura giggled at his childish actions, he reminded her of a protective younger brother. But if only he knew how much damage she would soon cause._

 _She sighed "I guess you're still kinda young to understand"_

 _His eyes went wide in a comical way "Hey! That's not fair! I'm 17 I'm not a bab-" she grabbed a side of his chin and kissed his cheek sweetly "You'll understand when you're older. But thank you" She walked away leaving Haku with a hand on the spot she had kissed him and a deep blush on his cheeks_

 _**Present time**_

S-Sakura it's definitely not how it like" Sasuke put his hands up defensively "I was just asking her for a favor".

"Did the favor have anything to do with giving you a personal standing lap dance" She retorted angrily.

"And if I was? What's it to you anyways Haruno?" Karin said coldly, who did this pink haired bitch think she was interfering with her trying to seduce Sasuke.

Sakura laughed bitterly, a slight shiver went down Sasuke's back as he heard venom and sarcasm ooze through her tone "you're totally right Karin, I hope you two enjoy eachother, try not to break anything during your little fuck fest, these test tubes look really important" she said before storming out of the Laboratory.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke began to chase after her until he felt a hand grip his forearm

"Just let her be Sasuke-kun we're finally all alone again" she cooed into his ear. He viciously swiped his arm back and walked towards the door "Karin whatever we had is in the past. This toying around? Ends here" he said sternly.

Sakura was walking vastly down the hallway to room.

"Sakura wait!" She heard the voice cal after her. How the hell had he catch up to her so quickly "wait" he said again this time grabbing her wrist. Sakura saw how his chest heaved up and down in a rigorous way, well know she knew how he caught up so quickly.

"Just leave me alone Uchiha" she tried pulling out of his grip but he's had enough and forcefully pushed her into the wall, sandwiching her in between him and the wall so she couldn't go anywhere "Uchiha what the fuck! Let me go" she tried to wiggle it out of his hold but nothing seemed to work.

"Ok you win, I'm here so now what" she asked impatiently.

Sasuke got closer to her face "I want to know what the hell was that back there". She tried pulling herself again but to no use "It was nothing why do you even care?" She asked making direct eye contact with him. He swore to god he could get hypnotized by those emerald orbs "I want to know what are you afraid of, why can't you just tell me how you feel!" He said squeezing her hands harder.

"You wanna know the truth Uchiha? Truth is my past relations with other guys taught me a lot. I'm scared Sasuke" she said slowly making sure he understood. His eyes as well as his grip softened "I'm scared because..I can't stop myself from falling for you" She said softly. He then placed his hands on her waist "Don't be" "I'll be there to catch you" his forehead touched hers, feeling warmth radiate off of her and onto him. "I-if I let you in" she looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes again "Promise me you won't break anything" he brung a hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek "cross my heart". And with that they shared a very passionate kiss.

 **End of chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto**

Why?

Why!

Why!? Would she admit she had feelings for him! Sakura punched the punching bag hard.

Why would she admit she was falling in love with him! She punched it even harder making the bag swing back harshly

Why would she let him in! With one last punch the punching bag flew on the metal hook and landed against the wall of the gym with a loud thud.

She stood in her position for quite some time breathing heavily, eyes darted to the back wall menacingly ' _I have to end this. These feelings can't continue.. I don't want to have to kill him...I need to leave'_

Sakura went into the locker room to clean herself up, walking out with a pair of matching pair of grey Nike compression leggins and grey sports bra, with grey and white roshe's. Her hair loose and freshly combed after her shower. It's still pretty early only 5:00am so luckily no one was up...or so she thought.

Opening the door to her room and making her way to the bedroom, she searched through her closet for a duffle bag successfully finding it stuffing all sorts of clothes and other necessities in it. ' _I can't stay. It pains me to hurt the people who look out for me, but it'll kill me to go through with this mission'._ The only thing major thing floating through her mind was Orchimaru, and what she would do she returned with a failed mission status.

Sakura pressed the elevator button

 _Ding*_

She got on not paying attention to who else was in there.

"Sakura-Chan?" Sakura eyes looked up to come face to face with those big innocent cerulean eyes "N-naruto why are you up so early?" Naruto lightly chuckled "I just came back from a late night mission and was going to give a report to Tsunade. Why are you up so early?". Sakura couldn't find it in her heart to look at Naruto's face so she focused her attention to the doors of the elevator. "Oh I almost forgot, here you go" before she could speak Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out her Rose gold iPhone 8 Plus "you left it on the table the other day" Sakura grabbed the phone from his hand and nodded.

Thankfully the bell to the elevator rang "I'm sorry Naruto I can't stay. I can't go through with why I'm really here. I'm tired of hurting people I care for" she looked back at him, a visible tear falling down her face "I'm so sorry". She didn't even know what she was really apologizing for but it felt like the right time to get it out. Sakura walked out not looking back again, by the time Naruto decided to walk up to the her the elevator doors closed.

Quickly, Naruto pressed the top floor button on the elevator, repeatedly as if the elevator doors would close faster if he did "Come on come on" he whispered, tapping his hand on his thigh impatiently as elevator began to make its way up to the 70th floor.

Not caring who else was in the room Naruto bust through Tsunade's office door.

"Tsunade-obaasan!" Naruto yelled and was very fortuitous that everyone else was in the room as well.

"Naruto I'm glad you're back, how'd the mission go?"

"Fine, it was fine, anyways I have to tell you something!" He screamed.

"Relax dobe and tell us what it is you have to say" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"It's about Sakura-chan,s-she left" Naruto first looked at Ino and the girls having realized they didn't want to accept the truth that their best friend just got up and left "Naruto I think your exaggerating, she probably just went for a walk or something"Ino sounded as if she was trying to make herself believe what she had just said.

"Yeah Sakura-chan loves to go out for a jog around the park at this time" Hinata chimed in.

"Besides I'm sure if she was really leaving she would tell us right?" Tenten looked at the girls and they nodded.

"No this isn't like that, she didn't even tell me where she was going, she said she couldn't stay here anymore...I seen a tear roll down her eye, she said she was tired of hurting people who cared for her" Naruto then looked at Sasuke to see he was glaring intensely at him "So you didn't think to stop her." He said darkly "Why the fuck would you let her go!" He yelled, face turning a little red from anger.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade said with a stern voice. Sasuke looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I have to find her" he said walking towards the door.

"You're not going alone" Naruto said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh now you want to help? Maybe if you chased after her instead of fooling around coming up here she would still be with us"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend "If _I_ chased after her? Newsflash teme it's _you_ that should be chasing after her! I love her like a sister and all but it's _you_ that should've been in the elevator not me!"

"Why don't you just shut the fu-"

"Enough!" Tsunade's voice boomed. "Sakura's too valuable to lose. She's proved that within the few months she's been here. I'm assigning _all of you_ to an urgent some what of a rescue mission. I'm giving you guys 38 hours, if you fail to find her during the amount of time I just gave you I'm sending out a group of T.E.A.M. agents to find her instead. Dismissed" they all hurriedly walked out of the office and in the hallway

"What the hell are we just standing here for let's go already!" Naruto started to walk down the hallway again

"Wait dobe. We have to come up with a plan. Our time is limited" Sasuke said glancing at each of them.

"Which is why we need to hurry up, we're wasting our time by standing around"

Sasuke then turned to Naruto "Going in with a plan is better than parading around the streets"

"Atleast when we're parading around the streets we're making progress"

"I agree with Naruto, I don't want to waste anymore time. I just wanna get Sakura back" Hinata said going to stand over by Naruto.

"I would never be able to forgive myself if I let Hinata go through with this and possibly get injured" Neji said walking to Hinata's side.

"N-Neji-san you don't have to do this" Neji smirked "Hey I know" he nudged her shoulder lightly "I want to". She smiled.

"Well I'm playing the smart way about this." Shikamaru stood his ground next to Sasuke.

"Yeah me too" Ino went next to Shikamaru and he smiled in which she returned.

"So that's 3 against 3. Sai, Tenten, Kiba pick your poison" Neji said secretly praying Tenten will join his side. His prayers was answered and she hesitatently walked to Naruto's team.

"I know I'm usually one to go for reckless decisions but.. going the safe way is the safest way to make sure that we get Sakura back safely. Woah I just said the word safe a lot of times, sweet. A-anyways! I'm riding with Sasuke on this one" Kiba stepped up next to Sasuke.

Everyone's eyes went to Sai "I'm tired of being the goody goody, I want to do something I've never done before. I know I'm an agent and everything but I'm tired of going the safe way" Sai walked over to side.

"Hn, then it's all settled. Our top priority is to find Sakura and bring her back. No one stops until she's found..understood?"

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Naruto's team taking the elevator, Sasuke's team taking the stair into the camera room.

 **With Sasuke's Team**

"If we look into the security camera's from outside the building we might get a lead on where Sakura went" Shikamaru began typing over the the front camera of the building.

"Look!" Ino pointed to Camera 6 the west side of the building. She seen Sakura wearing a black pants with designer rips, black heel boots,white T-shirt and black leather jacket. Kiba's eyes followed "Look she's getting into a silver car". Sasuke bent down closer to the screen

"Shikamaru, see if we can get a close up and identify that license plate"

Shikamaru nodded and pressed a couple keys before I digital scanning took place.

"License plate is SNLV-62". Sasuke took a seat next to Shikamaru and typed on the computer next to him "If we can figure what car type it is then we can trace it to the license plate and classified record files"

"Oh that's definitely a Mercedes Benz new 2018 release" Ino said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked interested, Ino smirked "There's a lot of things you would want to know about me Shika-kun" she winked and he lightly blushed and grinned.

"Got it" Sasuke seemed a little weirded out by the owner though. He had very pale skin, almost pure milk white, long oily black hair,green snake like eyes and a menacing smirk upon his face. Sasuke squinted hard at the picture, finally realizing the half snake half human.

"Oruchimaru, that bastard"

"Yikes, why would Sakura be in that dudes car, isn't he like extremely dangerous "Kiba asked disgustedly

"Hn, I'm not to sure but I have a feeling there's more to the story, come on I was able to track down where the car is. We'll use the car as our main resource to find Sakura"

Ino pointed at the location on the top right corner of the screen "Says here that the car GPS is making its way to 135 ave Southwest of Minora road"

"Let's go then".

 **With Naruto's Team**

The group of 5 was practically running out of the lobby, yeah they wanted to find Sakura but they didn't want to be the last one's to find her either.

Naruto pulled out his phone, it was 6:01a.m. "When Sakura left I noticed she was leaving out the west side exit so we should probably ask the receptionist"

"Isn't this receptionist known the be quite a bitch though?"Asked Neji

"Ummm Yeah but rumor has it she has a little crush on someone with long brown hair"Replied Naruto

"And pale lavender eyes" Added Tenten

"And a usually cold but calm attitude" Hinata said placing a hand on Neji's shoulder.

Sai went to sort of a deep thought, "Oh you guys mean Karu right? From the R.A?" Sai asked innocently.

"Uh Yeah Sai must be, because there's no way in hell i'm flirting with her of all peo-"

Neji leaned down on the receptionist desk and sexily put his arm on her files "So uhhh"

"Ami" she replied eagerly

"Ahh of course Ami, so tell me did you see a woman walk by here around 5 a.m. about 5,4, long pink hair,green eyes"

"I'll tell you...if you agree to go on a date with me"

Neji hesitated a little bit, she wasn't that bad looking, he smirked before saying "Deal". Tenten didn't fail to see the smirk that cascaded across Neji's face. Hinata knew how Tenten felt about Neji so she sympathetically rubbed her shoulder. Tenten sent a small smile of appreciation to Hinata.

"I did see a woman that fits your description walk out of here at 5:12. I overheard her repeat a destination when she was on the phone wit someone. If I'm correct she said 135 ave, Southwest of Minora road"

"Are you for real, isn't that like the outskirts of Japan?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded "Yeah that's about 4 hours from here but why would Sakura-chan be going there."

Naruto pondered on the thought as well "Guess we'll find out when we get there, let's go". The started to walk out the west side door.

 **With Sakura**

Can you hurry the fuck up!" Yelled Sakura "Listen I know I'm half snake and whatever but when it's time to go I gotta go!" Oruchimaru Yelled back behind the closed doors. Faint grunting could be heard from outside of the bathroom.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I thought you said you have pee?"Sakura was getting irritated, she knew that her friends would be coming after her, how she would escape them though, that was what she was really worrying about. She couldn't bare to see their faces again. Thinking that she would be able to just go back so easily with them.

 _Grunt*_

 _*Splash*_

 _*Groan*_

"Come on you shitface, we didn't even make it out of Japan yet" She heard a sigh on the other end, when did he start acting like such a child, isn't he supposed to be one of Japan's most deadliest leaders.

"Alright let's go" he exited out of the outside bathroom of the gas station. Sakura looked down and saw tissue sticking to the bottom of his shoe. She grimaced at the sight and inwardly sighed.

Sakura felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to her left to see one of Oruchimaru's henchmen staring at her "Take a picture it'll last longer". He pulled out his phone and she heard a click, rolling her eyes at the man.

Sakura opened the passenger side of the car and got in.She heard multiple loud honks and turned around and saw familiar faces in both cars "Shit" she muttered under her breath "We gotta go hit the gas". "Why?" Oruchimaru turned around and the first person he saw was

Sasuke Uchiha.

"You lying bitch! I thought you killed him" he hissed. Sakura shrugged hitting a pressure point in his neck "I never said I killed him" she pushed him out of the car and got in the drivers seat, speeding off. She didn't need to worry about the snake man for awhile, having studied on the human body and while you can still count Oruchimaru as human..ish she knew where the most grueling pressure points were and she had just hit one that would leave him out cold for atleast 3 hours. Sakura wasn't a master assassin/spy for nothing.

"Quickly! You 3, Grab the boss take him to the nearest safest house, we'll go after that bitch!" Said one of his henchmen, guiding the other 2 with him into the black Mercedes Benz. The remaining cars sped down the empty countryside roads to chase after the pink haired vigilante.

Sakura looked into her rear view mirror and saw 3 cars chasing after her and another white van that joined the pack as well, however it didn't look like a threat "Auto-drive on"

" _Auto drive intiated"_

She reached into the passenger glove compartment and pulled out an AK-47, she opened the sunroof and stood up.

The two cars in front which happened to be Sasuke and Naruto's were confused as to why she was reloading a gun, she wasn't really planning on shooting them was she? Sakura pointed the gun at them teasingly before moving it to the black Benz that was following her, she shot at the tires making the car swerve of the road and onto a bunch of rocks before exploding.

She slid back down into the seat turning auto drive off, slowing down to talk to her friends. Stepping out of the car until she seen a white van pull up beside her.

 **End of chapter**


End file.
